The Second Generation: The Pegasi Pair
by charmchild
Summary: The world's last universal Connie Lionheart defeated the evil shapeshifter Kullervo years ago, and all has been peaceful for a long time. But as George Clamworthy nears his thirteenth birthday, he becomes aware. Please see inside for full summery.
1. Introduction

_The Second Generation_

**COMPANIONS QUARTET**

Book One : _The Pegasi Pair_

* * *

Written by

_Elyssabeth Waters_

* * *

The world's last universal Connie Lionheart defeated the evil shapeshifter Kullervo years ago, and all has been peaceful for a long time. But as George Clamworthy nears his thirteenth birthday, he becomes aware of some startling new inhabitants in the local area, and it leads to a startling aray of events that will change his life forever. The Society has always taught him to bond with mythical creatures - not to fight them. And when a new evil plotter appears in Hescombe, nobody believes George when he tells them - until it is too late.

* * *

Reviewers

None

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you for reading this story. Please remember to review after - I love hearing from you! _~charmchild_


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

"I repeat, Mr. Clamworthy, what is the key to the correct formula for multiplication?"

George Clamworthy's head shot out of his arms. "What?"

Mr. Racksbury sighed. "Mr. Clamworthy, you must learn to pay attention, dear lad."

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again," mumbled George, looking at the papers on his desk, hardly abashed by his teacher's reprimand.

"You say that every time," said Mr. Racksbury severely. "Now, what is the key to the correct formula for multiplication?"

George, of course, had no clue. He glanced to the right, trying to catch his friend Dani's eye. Top of the class, she never failed to answer a question set to her. She raised her eyebrows at him, smiled mischievously and shook her head. Now desperate, he looked pleadingly at Mike, his friend who sat to his left. Mike, hardly moving his hand, slipped a piece of paper between their desks, and George read it quickly, crumpled it up and grinned at Mr. Racksbury, who was waiting patiently.

"Photosynthesis, sir."

His teacher gaped at him for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know who that note was from, Mr. Clamworthy," he said. "But the answer is _not _photosynthesis."

The class erupted into laughter. George's face reddened slightly and glared at Dani, who was having a fit of vigorous but entirely silent giggles in her seat and looked like she was about to fall off her chair. Just then the bell rang, and George's mistake was left behind in the scramble to get out the door.

"That was great!" Dani said as soon as they were out of the classroom.

"Was not!" George punched her lightly on her arm, but immediately regretted doing so as she did it to him, much harder this time. "Ow!"

Mike sighed in mock exasperation. "When will you learn to read my writing?" he asked in a hopeless sort of tone.

"About the time when you learn write," replied George, grinning inspite of himself and ducking Mike's swinging book bag. "What did you say any way?"

"Parentheses," said Mike.

"Were you right?" George now turned to Dani.

She nodded, strolling down the steps of the school. "Yeah, he was for once. Hey, can I come over today?"

Although it may have seemed weird to others, Dani spent a lot of time at the Clamworthy household. Her father had been killed and her mother was…. Well, not the ideal parent was as much as most knew. Dani refused to speak of her often. Plus, she was in the Society, so it made sense anyway.

"Sure," George said. "What about you, Mike?"

"Nah, I can't. Got a lot of homework to do," said Mike ruefully.

"So do we," added Dani quickly.

"Yes, but - " He cleared his throat significantly and glanced around to make sure no one was near them and lowered his voice. "I'm taking my level three exam for you-know-what tomorrow, and I have to study tonight and leave early in the morning."

"You're taking it already?" George asked, surprised.

"No, I'm joking," said Mike sarcastically. "See you two later. Be good tonight, Dani, and don't burn down any houses," he called over his shoulder as he ran off down the street."

"It was only the roof!" she yelled after him. He waved, but didn't answer, and soon he turned a corner and vanished from view. Her eyes glowered. "I really do hate him sometimes."

"Hey cool it - ow! Literally." George had placed a hand on her shoulder and immediately drew away. As usual when she was furious or upset, it was burning to the touch.

"Sorry." The tension slid off her shoulders and they slumped. Without her usual looks of toughness, Dani seemed strangely vulnerable. "It's just tough right now."

George stopped walking. "Is she drinking again?" he asked quietly, aware that he was the only one to whom she had shared her secret to.

"Yes, and - " Dani was cut off by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Georgie and Tomgirl sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ian sneered, swaggering up to them with his gang of buddies.

"Shove off, Ian," Dani said rudely, becoming her old self once more.

"A little smart-mouthed today, are we?" Ian raised his hand as if to slap her, but George caught his arm.

"Don't you dare touch her."

"Or what? Your daddy gonna ride his 'cycle over here and run me over?" His voice turned into a mocking, babyish whine. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

George flinched as Ian's words touched a nerve. His buddies snickered, and Ian twisted his arm, breaking free of George's grip and catching him under the jaw. He brought his hand back again and punched him in the nose before his victim could react.

Head spinning and nose bleeding, George grabbed Dani's arm and ran. Behind him he could hear the boys hooting with laughter, and was sure he heard Ian shout, "Yeah, run away little Georgie! It's what you do best!" before turning the corner.

They halted near the edge of the sea. There was a park bench, and, panting and bleeding, George sat down heavily onto it, closing his eyes, trying to rid them of the black spots that danced before them.

"Are you okay, George?" asked Dani anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He was relieved that, when he opened his eyes, his vision was clear. "Do you have a tissue?"

"Here." It was a little crumpled, but he took it anyways.

"Thanks, Dani."

"Me? Thank _you_," she said.

"I didn't do much," he mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure the slap would've hurt him more than me, but - _what_?"

George began laughing. "You are sometimes so full of yourself."

Dani looked insulted. "How?"

" 'I'm sure it wouldn've hurt him more than me'. Seriously? This is Ian we're talking about, right? I mean, I know you could beat me up really easily, but him and his gang of goons? Uh uh."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go." For having been worried about him a moment ago, she sure was in a hurry to make him stand. _I wonder what I said_, thought George. _Girls. I just don't get them_.

Soon, though, they were walking up the front path of number five Shaker Row, and his musings were interrupted. "Hello! Anybody home?" he called out, pulling open the front door.

"Sure there are!" Mack strode into the room and slapped him on the shoulder good-humouredly before noticing the blood on his jacket. "Did you get in a fight again?" he asked accusingly.

"No, I - "

"You got in a fight again, George?" Evelyn said, poking her head through the doorway, her arms for of laundry.

"_No, I didn't_," said George, exasperated. "One of the bullies punched me in the nose. I'm fine though," he added hastily, seeing Evelyn's look of concern.

"Who got punched in the nose?" Connie pounded down the stairs and looked at him. "George, you're a mess!"

George glared at Dani, who was laughing again. "_You_ tell them!" he growled.

"You already told them," she pointed out to him.

"Ha ha," he said sourly, crossing to the sink to fill a glass of water.

Behind him, his father looked at Evelyn. "You going to tell him?"

George turned around. "Tell me what?" he asked warily.

Evelyn smiled at Connie, who smiled back in a satified way. "I think Connie had better tell you herself."

His gaze switched to Connie expectantly, just as Col thundered down the stairs after her. He and Connie had just finished collage and were back home now. Col stopped himself just in time for running down his girlfriend and grinned at George. He looked very pleased about thing. "Hey George."

"Hi, Col," he said. "Connie?"

"Connie what?" inquired Col in confusion.

"No, not you. I'm asking Connie a question."

"Oh!"

"Seriously Col. You can be so clueless sometimes," Connie muttered, leaning against him.

"I know, and you love me for it," he replied.

"Um, guys! Kids here! Please keep this strictly PG, because I'm not thirteen for another week." George waved his arms to get their attention. Evelyn gave him a dirty look, Mack looked proud of his son and behind him, Dani snorted.

"Oh, hi Dani!" exclaimed Connie, just having noticed her. She and his classmate seemed to get on almost unnaturally well.

"Hey, Connie. George and I have some homework to do before we go to the Mastersons, 'kay? We'll down in a bit."

"Okay. See you."

Dani grabbed his arm. Typically, George choked on his water, spraying it across the kitchen. "Hold it!" he sputtered, stumbling after her on the way to his room.

As the two twelve-year-olds went upstairs, Connie shrugged. "I guess I need to phone my parents," she said regretfully.

"Good luck," said Evelyn. "You'll need it."

* * *

**So, how do you like it? The main character in the story is George - Connie is getting too old (it has been twelve years since she defeated Kullervo). Please review! I love hearing from people, and advice, compliments and constructive complaints are always welcome.** ~_charmchild_


End file.
